Ante Up
by blacksand1
Summary: Jin had always been under the impression that he was just a bit more clever than Xiaoyu. His impression had proved to be very, VERY wrong. Jin/Xiaoyu, Jun/Kazuya, Lars/Alisa. Rated for near-nudity, poorly written poker, and sneezing pandas.


Xiaoyu fanned herself with her cards, smirking behind her hand as Jin growled from the other side of the table, "You've been cheating, haven't you."

"No, she's just had absurd amounts of luck on her side and you've had a horrible poker face on yours," Kazuya remarked from beside him, blatantly looking over his son's shoulder at Jin's hand with half-closed eyes.

The standings were as follows: Xiaoyu was winning by a landslide, fully dressed and wearing Jin's gauntlets as a trophy. Panda was sleeping under the table and being used as a warm fluffy footrest by Kazuya.

Alisa had narrowly claimed second place, but due to not understanding complicated concepts like why it was embarrassing for her to not wear a shirt but not for Lars, she'd removed the main body of her dress upon her second loss. Everyone was slowly getting used to her lack of nipples and her breasts actual function as storage compartments, but nobody liked looking at her chest for too long lest they have an existential crisis.

Lars was in third entirely on the merit that he'd come to the game in his full suit of armor and had lots of little pieces to lose. But despite his advantage, Xiaoyu had managed to whittle him down to being bare chested, and since he wasn't as used to it as his half-brother and nephew he couldn't go two seconds without squirming in his seat and trying to blend in with the wall.

Kazuya and Jun were tied for fourth. Jun was stalling as much as she could, mostly because they'd determined early on that her jumpsuit counted as one article of clothing and she'd have to remove the whole thing if it came to that. She wasn't the perfectly pure thing people made her out to be, but the idea of being nearly naked in front of her son, two girls she'd only just met today, her de facto half-brother in law, and a panda bear didn't sit well with her. Currently she was down to the jumpsuit and one sandal.

Kazuya had stopped taking the game seriously two minutes in and couldn't care less about having been brought down to a pair of black slacks and a purple dress shirt. He'd also pulled Jun into his lap after about ten minutes, half for the reasons you'd expect and half just to look at her cards.

And then there was Jin. Oh, Jin had struggled, he'd tried his damnedest, but Xiaoyu had managed to get him down to just his pants. It wasn't the coverage that bothered him most, oh no. It was losing, and to _Xiaoyu_. He respected and even cared for the girl, yes, but he'd always been under the impression that he was just a bit more clever than she.

His impression had proved to be very, _very_ wrong.

Xiaoyu giggled and chirped, "Don't be a poor sport, Jin! Who knows, you might turn the tide of the game right here!"

"He won't," Kazuya droned, leaning back in his chair, "His hand is crap."

"It is _not_," Jin snapped, drawing his hand close to his chest.

Alisa glared across the table at Kazuya; "Kazuya Mishima, may I remind you what Xiaoyu said about cheating?"

"I know exactly what she said about cheating and I've chosen to ignore it completely. We've been over this before," he replied before turning to Lars with an eyebrow raised; "Is she broken?"

Lars and Alisa both glared even harder at Kazuya. Jun chuckled, absently kneading the back of Kazuya's neck with her free hand; "Let them be, Kazuya."

Kazuya smirked up at her; "Fine, fine. You're more entertaining than they are, anyway." Jin made a face as Kazuya planted a kiss on Jun's neck and his mother honest to God giggled.

Alisa furrowed her eyebrows; "Are you alright, Jin Kazama?"

Jin blinked rapidly, shaking his head; "I'm fine, I just- threw up in my mouth a little."

"Oh grow up," Kazuya scoffed. Jin glared at his hand, grinding his teeth.

Xiaoyu snapped her fingers a few times; "Ahem! People, can we focus on the game again?" Everyone shut up. They were playing five-card draw. Alisa and Jun had already folded before this round's draw. Lars, Xiaoyu, Jin and Kazuya were left in the running, and had all replaced a few of their cards when the draw came around. All except Xiaoyu.

Kazuya took another cursory look at his hand before shrugging and dropping it on the table face down; "I fold."

Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow; "You know the rules about folding after the draw. Shirt. Off."

Kazuya undid the buttons on his shirt in record time and shrugged out of it without a care. It landed on Panda's face, making the bear sneeze, but other than that she remained undisturbed. Jun's smile widened just a bit more and Jin once again fought against his stomach to keep from vomiting.

Xiaoyu grinned over at Lars and Jin; "So that leaves the three of us. You two still in?"

Lars looked at his cards for a moment or two before smiling back up at her; "Yeah, I think I'll take my chances."

Jin gave her his most dour and serious glare; "I'm not giving up here, Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes before looking back over to Lars; "Alright then Lars, show us what you've got."

Lars put down two black kings and two red nines with a jack off to the side; "Two pair."

Jin smirked for the first time since the game began. He laid down four fours of each color and an ace; "Four of a kind." Lars groaned and kicked off one of his boots, being careful it didn't hit Panda. Alisa patted him on the shoulder and he gave her a fond smile for her troubles.

Jin leaned toward Xiaoyu and dared to ask, "So, how are you going to beat that?"

Xiaoyu bit the inside of her cheek and gnawed on it for a little bit… before grinning wide and laying her hand down. An ace, a king, a queen, a jack and a ten of diamonds leered up at Jin.

She leaned in until they were almost nose to nose, grinning wider all the while; "Royal flush. Pants off, Jin."


End file.
